En mi corazón
by MeucheliPM
Summary: Después de unos días y con un test de embarazo en las manos y lágrimas en su rostro, solo pudo mirar el resultado de la misma. Le había dado positivo. Un fuerte sollozo seguido de un lamento fue lo que se escuchó en el baño. Estaba acabada.
1. Prólogo

**Pareja:** SasuHina / NaruHina (leve, MUY leve)

 **Género:** Romance / Tragedia / Drama

 **Advertencia:** Lemon / Muerte de un personaje

 **Autora:** MeucheliPM

...

 **Observaciones:**

– Hablan de manera normal.

– _Pensamientos de los personajes._

– _"Recuerdos de los personajes"_

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EN MI CORAZÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prólogo

Su vida nunca ha sido sencilla, siendo despreciada por su padre y hermana, siendo su único apoyo su primo –quien en el pasado le hizo mucho daño- nunca fue muy feliz. Pero a pesar de toda su dura vida, nunca se quejó, justificando la falta de cariño de sus lazos sanguíneos por falta de tiempo o por estrés, siempre los amo, nunca los criticó.

La pérdida de su madre a su temprana niñez la dejó marcada emocionalmente, dejándola con un carácter poco fuerte, personalidad débil, tímida y con una gentileza que rayaba en lo ridículo. Esas características tan de ella que su padre siempre odio.

" _Eres una vergüenza para la familia Hyuga, Hinata"._

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, cuando pensó que caía en un pozo sin salida y casi dejándose rendir, apareció él. Su personalidad gritona, escandalosa y estresante para algunos, para ella fue la luz que necesito. Sus sonrisas que iluminaban su día y esa naturaleza genuina que era solo de él, la motivo para que tenga que salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades.

Fue ahí cuando entendió que no se encontraba sola, él le enseño que, a pesar de no tener a nadie a su lado, siempre estarán tus seres queridos en tu corazón.

" _Puede que este solo por ahora, pero en mi corazón no es así. Ellos me ven en algún lado y se preocupan por mí"._

Al principio no entendió sus palabras, le costó comprender el trasfondo de la misma, y en sus noches de pesadillas, su hermosa madre le dio la respuesta.

" _Algunas veces las personas se tienen que ir, Hinata. La vida da muchas vueltas, es por eso que es tan corta. Muchos viven odiando y despreciando, haciendo daño a su corazón, pero yo sé que tú no eres así, la vida nunca es fácil y para aprender tienes que sufrir. Yo te mirare y te cuidare este dónde este, porque yo estaré, mientras creas, siempre viva en tu corazón"._

Y lo supo, si la vida te da la espalda, tienes que levantarte para correr tras ella porque esa, ahora, es su perspectiva de la vida. Aprendió eso a los 7 años de edad y pensó que siempre esa determinación estaría arraigada hasta los últimos suspiros de su vida.

La convicción que tanto hablo su querida madre, el ejemplo moral que le daba Naruto-kun y el cariño fraternal que le brindaba Neji ni-san eran lo suficiente valiosos para que ella salga adelante.

Y algo paso, algo que cambio por completo la historia de su vida, su realidad e ilusiones se habían acabado desde que miro algo que nunca quiso mirar, desde que sus expectativas y fantasías se fueron hasta el más profundo abismo para nunca más volver.

" _Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

\- Na-Naruto-kun – la pelilarga solo pudo mirar desde la distancia a quien creía era el amor de su vida, besarse con una pelirrosa, mintiéndole, engañándola. Le hizo falsas promesas, la envolvió con una dulzura inexistente, la resguardo con su sonrisa brillante, la acobijo con su determinación y luego la dejó con todo su amor.

¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De él por prometerle muchas cosas o de ella por no ver lo obvio? Ella sabía que nunca pudo ocupar de todo el corazón de Uzumaki, en el solo la sustituyo de quien era la dueña de su amor.

Pero…

¿Cómo fue que llego a esto? ¿En qué momento se perdió tanto? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ella? No lo sabía y es posible que nunca lo sepa.

Después de unos días y con un test de embarazo en las manos y lágrimas en su rostro, solo pudo mirar el resultado de la misma. Le había dado positivo. Un fuerte sollozo seguido de un lamento fue lo que se escuchó en el baño. Estaba acabada.

¿Qué dirán su padre, hermana, su primo?

¿Qué dirían al saber que estaba esperando un hijo?

¿Qué le diría a él, a Naruto?

¿Cómo le diría que el hijo que cargaba en su vientre es de Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo?

.

.

.

.

.

Hola muñecas, déjenme decir que este es mi primer fic de esta parejita nwn es mi segundo fic que estoy escribiendo –solo que esta es hetero v:- y espero que les guste.

Soy primeriza en todo esto y la única razón por la que tengo motivación por subir es por tres escritoras a quienes admiro demasiado u/u realmente amo sus fics, ellas me motivaron a que dejara de tener solo ideas para mí y las comparte al mundo –en este caso a ustedes c:- para que aprecien mis escritos y solo me motive poner feliz a mis lectores.

. Angel de un Ala: El primer fic que leí de ella me dio un estremecimiento total, el primer fic que leí de SasuHina.

. Dark Amy-chan: Sus escritos son impecables, le tengo mucho respeto y seria genial que sigua continuando fic de esta pareja, pero parece que ya no puede ser posible uou

. Angeel O: Y, por último, pero no menos importante, ella es una escritora que me dio algunos tips de cómo mejorar mi dialogo en mis fics, la admiro como a las otras dos, muchas gracias por todo Angeel O nwn


	2. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SasuHina / NaruHina (leve, MUY leve)

 **Género:** Romance / Tragedia / Drama

 **Advertencia:** Lemon / Muerte de un personaje

 **Autora:** MeucheliPM

...

 **Observaciones:**

– Hablan de manera normal.

– _Pensamientos de los personajes._

– _"Recuerdos de los personajes"_

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EN MI CORAZÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

 _\- Cariño, es solo un niño. Sus calificaciones son las mejores de su salón, la profesora solo me habla maravillas de él. No hagas esto, por favor – decía una pelinegra casi en llantos._

 _\- Su hermano no solo era el mejor en su salón, sino de todo el colegio y hasta es posible, de todos los colegios nacionales. Se adelantó tres años por ser el mejor en los estudios y es considerado el mejor en todo el clan Uchiha, es considerado un prodigio; Sasuke a su lado es un fracaso – con una mirada de total frialdad, la miro a los ojos._

 _\- No todos los niños son iguales, Fugaku, dale una oportunidad, estoy segu…_

 _\- ¡He dicho que no! Ese niño esta como esta por consentirlo demasiado, se tiene que comportar como un verdadero Uchiha, no quiero que traiga más vergüenza a la casa – se paró del cómodo asiento en el que estaba y colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, continuo -. La única manera que se comporte como tal, es lejos del cobijo de quien lo hizo tan mediocre. Sasuke se va de la casa y punto._

 _La mujer al ver que su esposo se iba del cuarto, se sentó en la cama y se puso a dar suelta a su llanto, estaba destrozada._

 _Sin embargo, los dos adultos nunca se dieron cuenta que, por el resquicio de la puerta, una pequeña cabeza azabache escuchaba todo con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus suaves mejillas._

…

 _\- ¿Cómo dices, ottoto?_

 _\- Me voy de la casa, ni-san – soltó con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar al mayor -. Es lo mejor. Mamá ya no se preocupará por mí, tú te podrás dedicar completamente a los estudios y papá ya no se molestará._

 _Parándose de golpe, Itachi se encamino hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteo de reojo a ver a su hermano menor que seguía con la cabeza gacha - ¿Quién dijo eso?_

 _\- Los escuche hablar sobre que no era lo suficiente responsable con mis estudios y…_

 _El mayor no dejo que terminara y se caminó a paso rápido hacia la cocina, donde supuso, estaría su madre. Una vez frente a ella, con las manos hecho puños, se contuvo de gritarle a su querida progenitora._

 _\- ¿Cómo es eso de que Sasuke se va de la casa, madre?_

 _La mencionada, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, alzo la vista a mirar a su hijo mayor y viendo como el menor venía a paso algo apresurado a situarse al lado del varón - ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. Dijo nerviosa._

 _\- Sasuke me dijo que los escucho hablar – Itachi no podía creer en que situación había llegado su familia, él se había esforzado para que al menos su pequeño hermano menor no viviera lo que él tenía que padecer solo por llevar el apellido Uchiha. Pensaba que, si él se esforzaba por los dos, su ottoto podría llevar una vida tranquila, como alguien de su edad, sin ninguna preocupación más que reír y jugar. Estaba equivocado -. ¿No te das cuenta que es solo un niño? ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan estúpido?! ¡Es su hijo maldición!_

 _Con los ojos bien abiertos, tanto la mujer como el menor de sus hijos estaban sorprendidos, estupefactos. El niño "prodigio" quien siempre mantenía la calma, mostro un lado que nadie había visto, la primera vez que alzaba la voz a su madre… y todo por su hermano menor._

 _\- N-no es así, hijo – parándose y tratando de acercársele, trato de justificar las acciones de su marido para que no haya más peleas de las que podía soportar -. Tu papá solo quiere lo mejor para Sasuke, cariño. Lo hace por su bien, solo por su bien. Él piensa en el futu…_

 _\- ¡Eso es mentira! Tú lo sabes muy bien – conteniéndose y soltando un suspiro al escuchar un pequeño sollozo, se dio la vuelta para agacharse a la altura de su menor hermano y cogiendo su rostro quien tenía algunas lágrimas caídas, le dio una pequeña sonrisa de: todo va a salir bien -. ¿Por qué no me esperas arriba, ottoto? Tengo que hablar algunas cosas con mamá y luego, si quieres, podemos salir a donde quieras._

 _La mayor solo podía ver como su hijo mayor consolaba al menor con una facilidad enorme, ella nunca había podido tener ese apego hacia Sasuke como Itachi. Se sentía fracasada como madre._

 _\- Ya llegué – esa voz gruesa y dura seguido de un portazo suave daba a entender que el jefe del hogar estaba en casa. Se podía escuchar las pisadas duras pero elegantes, digno del jerarca del clan Uchiha -. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?_

 _\- Na-nada, cariño, solo estaba conversando con nuestros hijos – soltando una sonrisa algo inquieta, miro como Itachi fruncía el ceño y cogía la mano de su hermano._

 _\- Eso no es verdad – parándose y caminando hacia el mayor, lo encaro -. Quisiera saber, ¿porque quieres sacar a Sasuke de la casa?_

 _El patriarca de los Uchiha, ante tal cuestionamiento, miro tanto a su hijo como al otro – Deberías saber por qué, Sasuke es inferior a ti, es demasiado débil por sus sentimentalismos y emociones que lo hacen un verdadero fracasado – dirigiendo su dura mirada al menor de sus hijos, vio como este la bajaba, ocultando lo que decía con el flequillo de su cabello -. Estar una temporada lejos de casa lo ayudara._

 _\- Si mi ottoto se va de la casa… renuncio a la herencia Uchiha – los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, el renunciar a la herencia es como si renunciaras a pertenecer al clan, es como renunciar a tu apellido, tu lugar de origen._

 _\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Te das cuenta la magnitud de tus palabras?! Ten algo de sensatez en lo que dices, esto no…_

 _\- Me doy cuenta muy bien a lo que me refiero. Esto es simple, padre, Sasuke se va y yo me voy con él; él se queda, yo también me quedare ¿Soy lo suficientemente claro? – el menor de los Uchiha solo podía mirarlo desde abajo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, apretando fuerte su mano se dejó guiar por el mayor hacia la puerta -. Te doy un día para que lo pienses. Esto es sencillo, padre, sé que darás la respuesta correcta._

 _Tanto el padre como la madre solo pudieron ver como el mayor de sus hijos le habían dado esas sutiles palabras bajo una discreta amenaza sin siquiera mirarlos. Estaban sorprendidos._

…

 _\- No tenías que decir eso, ni-san, ahora se van a molestar contigo también – dijo Sasuke con la mirada gacha._

 _\- Eso no importa, Sasuke – Itachi mirando a su costado de reojo, envolvió en un abrazo al menor -. Todo estará bien, ottoto, veras como todo…_

 _Soltándose del cálido abrazo reconfortante del mayor, se paró enfrentándolo con la mirada a la vez que con brusquedad se limpiaba las lágrimas con el mango de su polo – ¡Eso es mentira! No trates de mentirme. Papá te quiere, se enorgullece de ti – dijo bajando cada vez el volumen de su voz -, yo solo hago desastres, te molesto, interrumpo tus estudios… solo soy una carga para ti._

 _\- Eso si es mentira – soltó el otro -, nunca me molestaras ya que eres mi tonto hermano menor, Sasuke, yo siempre cuidare y velare por ti, aunque nuestros padres no lo hagan, siempre me tendrás a mí – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Lo prometes – dijo el menor quedito._

 _\- Claro, ottoto… pero ahora como está la situación no podremos salir a pasear – alzando los dedos índice y medio con la mano derecha, le golpeo en la frente en un pequeño piquete -. Lo siento, Sasuke, será para la próxima._

 _El mencionado cubriendo su frente con ambas manos, solo pudo levantar la mirada con un ligero puchero en los labios viendo sonreír a su hermano… a su querido hermano mayor._

.

.

.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata? – escucho la voz de su rubio amigo. Vio como la mujer se ponía roja hasta las orejas. _Ridículos_ pensó.

\- _Es una Hyuga_ – pudo comprobarlo con solo ver sus ojos, aunque su carácter distaba mucho al perteneciente a su clan. Nunca ha tenido tratos con ella, estaban en el mismo salón, pero de su existencia solo sabía el nombre y apellido, y uno que otro saludo por cortesía cuando algunas veces se juntaba con el dobe y Sakura. Ella, a su parecer, era una persona que no le valía la pena conocer -. _Es solo una niña mimada._

Le sorprendía que el dobe le haya propuesto eso a Hyuga, siempre vociferaba que la única dueña de su corazón era la ojijade y todos sabían cuánto esta le correspondía sus sentimientos –llamase a golpearlo por andar gritando que se casaría con ella-, pero el rubio nunca desistía… hasta ahora… al parecer, se cansó de esperar.

Los pasó de largo sin que ambos notaran su presencia. No estaba de humor para escuchar las estupideces de su amigo casi hermano, el sueño que tuvo de su pasado no lo dejaba en paz. Le hizo recordar porque estaba haciendo lo que hacía, porque había llegado a ese punto. No se iba arrepentir, no desde lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – casi llegando a la puerta de su salón de clase, sintió como unos brazos femeninos lo apresan desde atrás, fuerte, casi asfixiándolo, sin contar con el grito que lo había dejado por poco sordo - Te extrañe mucho, Sasuke-kun, ya quería…

Soltándose de forma brusca de los brazos de la joven, la encaro – Nunca vuelvas a tocarme con esas confianzas, Sakura, que seamos amigos no te derecho a que te pases de lista conmigo.

\- Lo… lo siento, Sasuke-kun, solo está demasiado feliz de verte – dijo Haruno en un pequeño susurro. Siempre, siempre era lo mismo, cuando sentía que había avanzado un paso más hacia Sasuke, él parecía retroceder diez. Todo el año se había esforzado para que él la notara y no sea solo una tercera en la amistad que tenía con el rubio, se esforzó en estar a su altura, callarse cuando veía que Uchiha no quería hablar con nadie y estar en silencio absoluto, tener el carácter más calmado y no molestarlo con empalagos, esforzándose tanto en las notas como actitud para que la vea como una igual… pero ahora, ahora por ese estúpido error, volvió como era al principio. Era una tonta.

\- Hmp – mirándola de reojo, puso las manos en los bolsillos y se encamino a su lugar, dejándola sola. Una vez en su lugar vio como la pelirrosa salía del aula silenciosamente con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos – Es una completa molestia.

Harto estaba de las mujeres. Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, las féminas siempre lo han cargoseado, fijándose en su físico y bolsillo; todas eran superficiales, nadie que se hiciera respetar y que valga la pena. Cuando era más pequeño había deseado para cuando sea grande, una familia, un hogar, pero ahora solo quería alejarse de las garras de esas frívolas arpías.

 _Todas eran iguales._

.

.

.

Desde su tierna infancia, siempre se ha visto enamorada de Naruto-kun. Su sueño no era como otras personas que desean el amor del dueño de su corazón, no, ella solo deseaba que Uzumaki sea muy feliz, porque su felicidad era la alegría de ella. Será por eso que ahora no sabía que responder, le parecía inverosímil lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pensó que era otro de sus tantos sueños, pero cuando Uzumaki volvió a preguntar, lo confirmo.

Estaba en la realidad, solo que no en la manera que ella había pensado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata? – cogiendo sus manos sutilmente, la miro directo a los ojos. Ella pudo observar la intensidad de la petición en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, la respuesta de ella definiría el cuso que ahora habría en sus vidas. Agachando su mirada y sintiendo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, solo pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa tímida con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- S-si, Naruto-kun, si deseo ser tu novia.

Uzumaki con los ojos brillando a mas no poder, soltó sus manos y de un movimiento rápido, la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo con fuerza, está feliz – Gracias, muchas gracias, Hinata. Veras que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión – soltó separándose y dejando sus manos en los hombros de ella, se acercó ante la mirada sonrojada de la chica y le dejo un suave beso en su mejilla antes de salir corriendo –a quien sabe dónde- sin dejar de agradecerle.

¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿De verdad no se iba arrepentir de su respuesta? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí tenía bien en claro es que ya nada iba a ser lo mismo, su respuesta había cambiado el futuro de muchos destinos, no sabía a qué tal magnitud, pero ella… ella solo quería que él sea feliz, aun acosta de la suya.

Con la mirada al cielo, su mirada se volvió melancólica, vio como las nubes adornaban el claro cielo, como los pájaros volaban siendo libres, sin ataduras ni nada, siendo felices con lo que son - ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto, mamá? – sabía que no habría respuesta, pero se sentía mejor al pensar que su querida madre la miraba desde el cielo, así no se sentía tan sola.

Abrazándose con ambos brazos se encamino a su salón de clase, a sus diecisiete años creyó conocer la felicidad, o la poca que ella conocía, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tanto era su egoísmo que solo quería ver lo que ella quería ver? Era una tonta y mediocre como decía su padre, no era nada.

Retrocediendo unos pasos y cogiendo su frente con sus manos, dejo salir un pequeño gemido lastimero por el golpe recién dado. Alzando su mirada al escuchar un bufido, se quedó de piedra al ver quien tenía al frente.

Más tonta no podía ser.

\- U-Uchiha-san – si bien ya lo había visto acompañando a Naruto y a Sakura, siempre se olvidaba de la existencia de él. No es que fuera su intención, solo que su mirada siempre iba a la luz que iluminaba su vida y además que de solo estar en su grupo de 'amigos' le ha traído muchos problemas, todavía recordaba cuando le preguntaron como hizo para estar con los amigos de Uchiha.

" _Una joven de cabellos largos azulados, se encontraba corriendo con el corazón en la mano y con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas rogaba al cielo y a su madre poder llegar temprano a su clase de biología, ese tema nunca fue su suerte y era por eso que siempre se esforzaba más en esa materia que en cualquier otra… y ahora, por haberse quedado dormida –por ver por tercera vez su película favorita- y haberse levantado tarde, iba a perder la clase recuperativa del curso._

 _\- Por favor, Kami-sama, déjeme llegar a tiempo – ya casi por doblar la esquina, sintió como una mano la jalaba del brazo lo suficientemente como para detener su carrera - ¿Q-que?_

 _\- Hinata, ¿Cómo hiciste para estar en el mismo grupo que nuestro Sasuke-kun? – sorprendida por el que sepan su nombre, las miro a cada una de ellas -. Nosotras hemos intentado todo para que al menos Sasuke-kun nos mire, pero siempre pasa de nosotras._

 _\- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? - ¿Quién era Sasuke-kun? No lo conocía, seguro se habrán equivocado de persona -, Lo si-siento, pero yo no co-conozco a ningún Sasuke-kun – soltando su brazo suavemente, les dio una pequeña sonrisa apenada -. Dis-disculpen, pero tengo que ir-irme._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo conoces?! Paras con él en todos los recesos – dijo una._

 _\- Seguro como está al lado de Sasuke-kun ahora se cree la gran cosa – dijo otra._

 _\- N-no es eso, es so-solo que… - comenzó a decir nerviosa la ojiblanca. De verdad que no conocía al tal Sasuke-kun –, E-espera… ¿él es a-amigo de Na-Naruto-kun? – asentimiento de cabeza por parte de las chicas -. N-no hice na-nada, so-solo soy a-amiga de Naruto-kun._

 _\- Pero él no te trata mal a comparación de nosotras – se escuchó de una -. Eres la única que, al menos, puede respirar el mismo aire sin que te de miradas de odio con sus candentes ojos._

 _\- Lo que pasa que ella es egoísta y no nos quiere decir el secreto – dijo la más alta -. Deja de ser así, Hinata, hoy por nosotras y mañana puede que por ti._

 _Las jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas por el –según ellas- sexy pelinegro comenzaron a zarandearla de un lado para otro con el fin de que Hyuga les dé 'el secreto' para poder entablar 'amistad' con Uchiha._

 _Cabe decir que nunca llego a clase ese día… y que también desaprobó la materia."_

\- Hyuga – soltó frio, la recorrió con la vista de arriba abajo, inspeccionándola, la mujer solo pudo bajar la mirada tímida y algo sonrojada. Soltó un bufido, ante sus ojos la veía ridícula, sin rastro de amor propio ni gracia en ella, hasta le parecía increíble que pertenezca a la gran familia de renombre Hyuga. Le sorprendía que Naruto se haya encariñado con ella al grado de pedir que sea su pareja, no le veía con la suficiente paciencia a que ella terminara de hablar.

\- Lo si-siento, no me fi-fije por do-donde iba.

Dándose media vuelta, la miro de reojo solo para ver como bajaba más la mirada - Patética – Soltando un bufido, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para irse a paso calmado dejando a la tímida joven perpleja.

Hinata solo pudo verlo partir, pensando en lo que dijo – Eso ya lo sé – en un pequeño susurro y con una triste sonrisa se dio la vuelta al lado contrario de Uchiha y se fue caminando hacia su hogar. No la conocía, no sabía nada de ella y aun así él la pudo describir a la perfección, entonces ¿qué tan decepcionados deberían estar su papá y todos los Hyuga?

" _Eres una vergüenza para la familia Hyuga, Hinata"_

\- Si, oto-san, eso también lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, hola c:

Perdón por la demora del fic xs es que no tengo el tiempo ni para rascarme el cabello c':

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado, votado y seguido nn arigato gosaimasu, de verdad no pensé que les gustara uu

. Zumekqi: Se, es enserio v: gracias por tus palabras c': vibras.

. Angeel O: Déjame decirte que me sorprendí de que te guste o que lo leyeras c': ajaja sobre él bebe de ellos… ya tengo algo planeado, pero nada está confirmado aún xs lo del embarazo saldrá en el capítulo tres o dos, lo de ahora es como un pre acontecimiento de lo que sucederá.

. Daisuke-37: Se, sus fics de ellas son lo máximo nn lo del embarazo saldrá en el capi tres y sobre la muerte de un personaje… es misterio V:

. citlati uchiha: Yo también quede intrigada, la idea solo ocurrió cuando pensaba en comer un helado xD

. Nicolai P. Sherman: Yo también tengo ese pensamiento que una mujer solo se debe entregar a uno, no sé si mi opinión sea buena o mala, tampoco quiero ofender a nadie, pero es, para mí, algo especial c':

. Ahricienta: No o.o

. Lady Indomitus: Quise subir la conti a la semana o dos semanas xs pero mis clases, tareas y trabajo me dejan saturada uu

. Lizeth de uchiha: Ajajaja gracias por tus palabras c': cuando escribo y lo leo es como si lo estuviera escribiendo otra persona porque me olvido que es mío v': se, algo tonto, pero en fin uu

. MadamVikto: Gracias, mujer nn sobre la infidelidad, es algo raro xs además, creo que solo pondré como quedo y todo, pero el lemon… no creo que sea buena en eso uu

. bere: Siempre pienso que Sasuke es el tipo de papá dedicado a su amada esposa y sus hijitos nn no sé, creo que tiene esa pinta u/u

. Karla X.M: Tratare de continuar lo más pronto posible nñ de verdad lo intentare, promesa de garrita nn

Gracias por todo y hasta el próximo capi nn sayonara ll..


End file.
